Magnetic components, such as reactors and motors, that are provided with a coil having a winding portion formed by winding a wire and a magnetic core partially inserted in the inside of the winding portion are used in various fields. As such magnetic components, for example, JP 2013-135191A discloses a reactor used for a circuit component of a converter installed in an electric vehicle such as a hybrid automobile.
JP 2013-135191A discloses a reactor including a coil having a winding portion, and a ring-shaped magnetic core. The magnetic core is formed by connecting an inner core portion disposed inside the winding portion and an outer core portion disposed outside the winding portion into a ring shape. Also, JP 2013-135191A discloses a reactor obtained by combining a coil and a magnetic core and partially or entirely covering an outer circumference of the combined product with a resin-molded portion.
In the reactor disclosed in JP 2013-135191A, a frame-shaped bobbin (end surface connecting member) is disposed between an end surface of the winding portion of the coil and the outer core portion. Although a gap plate is disposed between the inner core portion and the outer core portion in JP 2013-135191A, in the case where a gap is to be formed using a molding resin, there is a possibility that filling of the molding resin between the inner core portion and the outer core portion may be insufficient. If insufficient filling occurs, an unwanted air gap may be formed between the outer core portion and the inner core portion, and there is a risk that a reactor that has stable magnetic characteristics cannot be obtained.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a reactor that exhibits stable magnetic characteristics.